1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a location-based videogame in which a player must participate in sets of events held at different virtual geographic locations. The order in which locations and events may be unlocked and accessed may be controlled somewhat by players.
2. Background of the Invention
Vehicular racing videogames are known. Other types of videogames in which content is divided up into separate virtual locations are known. Generally the manner in which content within these videogames is presented to players is somewhat rigid, and even if optional or tangential content is included a predetermined set of tasks must be accomplished in a predetermined order to complete the game.